Together At Last
by Islandgurlie12
Summary: [PRWF] Cole&Alyssa. Just read to see what happens.


A Notes: 1st fic made. EDITED A LOT. lol.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Summary: Cole/Alyssa

Together At Last

Her parents stood their watching their every move as they walked out the door. She felt embarrassed as two pairs of eyes followed them through the dark open night. They closed the front door, and then their heads were filled with curiosity and thoughts.

"Just trust her," her mother said solemnly.

"But if that boy ruins her chance at college, just watch what I am going to do!" exclaimed Mr. Enrile. "Just watch."

Mrs. Enrile sighed and slowly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Mr. Enrile just sat on the couch thinking and thinking. He was only doing what's best for Alyssa. Nothing he did would make Alyssa like him more.

Cole and Alyssa had spent the whole night together. They wanted to spend each minute of their lives together, without any distractions. There was just one thing stopping them from having fun. That thing was their overprotective and strict parents. Whatever they did, they would make sure they wouldn't do anything wrong.

They held hands as they walked through the beauty of the gracious park, and their shadows were nowhere to be seen. Tall trees stood above their heads, while the stars sparkled in the night sky. All they could hear were the sounds of the owl sitting on the nearby oak branch and the deep breathing sounds of each other. They finished walking through the paved walkway, and went to sit on a maple painted bench nearby.

"This night couldn't be better," said Cole. "With the stars shining so brightly and the chilling breeze. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking," Alyssa said sadly. "Cole, I am happy you took me out."

"Your welcome, and I am glad to have you, precious," he said with a smile on his face. "I guess it's time to get going. I don't want your parents to worry. And I don't want them getting mad at me."

"Sure," Alyssa stated.

After a long night, they walked home, with love rushing through their bodies. They felt good to be in each other's presence. All that they didn't know was that it was almost midnight! And Alyssa wasn't supposed to be out that late.

"Thanks Cole," she said very joyfully. "Well, see you at school."

Then both of them leaned in for a kiss, but were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"Get in! NOW!" Mr. Enrile said with a loud roar that could have woken up the whole neighborhood.

"Bye Aly," said Cole softly, and then leaned in for a small kiss. "Sorry Mr. Enrile."

That night couldn't get worse for Alyssa. Screaming was heard all throughout the house, and no living thing could get to sleep. Alyssa ran upstairs crying her head out. Water droplets fell from her light pale skin as she fled up the long narrow stairs. Her father had taken away her privilege to be with Cole. Alyssa can't see him anymore, and school was the only way they could meet. But that wasn't all. Mr. Enrile had told Alyssa she was going to attend Yale for college, and this bit of news had hurt Alyssa's heart. She doesn't want to leave, and she doesn't want to hurt Cole.

Morning came and she could hear the birds chirping through her open window. The rays of sunlight beamed on her face, and she looked ever so beautiful. Her mind filled with memories of last night, and she tried to erase them, but just couldn't. All she could think about was spending the whole school day with Cole and her other friends, but she had an awful thought of how she was going to break the news to Cole. Alyssa was one of the most well known students at Redlands High, and everyone knew her. Her friends, Cole, and Alyssa, were all seniors graduating in two weeks. They all couldn't believe that time had moved so fast.

"Another day with more homework to be done," said Taylor looking at Max.

"I wish we already graduated so we wouldn't be here," Max said with a grin.

Danny and Merrick nodded, agreeing with Max and his comment. They all turned around seeing Alyssa and Cole holding hands like they were married. Alyssa was dressed in a pink and white tank top with a mini skirt, while Cole was dressed in blue denim jeans with a blouse just thrown on.

"Hey guys!" Cole said with excitement.

"Hey," they all said back.

They were just going to start their morning conversation, but were interrupted by the school bell, which sounded like a telephone.

"Well I guess we'll meet you later", Cole said, leaving with Alyssa.

Alyssa and Cole had all their classes together, which meant more time to spend with each other. But as the day went by, Alyssa has been too quiet lately. Cole could not figure out what was wrong and wanted to talk, but Alyssa was just trying to avoid him.

"Hey Lyssa," said Taylor.

"Hey," she said seeming really sad to talk.

"So what's up with you? You seem depressed lately," asked Taylor with a confused face.

"Hmmmm. Too much things have been going on lately. I just can't handle them all. My dad and I ha3ve been at each other's throats, and I can't get anything through him. Cole can tell that I have been avoiding him the whole day. I'm leaving for Yale the week after graduation. My sister has been bugging me all this morning. And…" Alyssa said when interrupted by Taylor.

"What! Since when were you leaving? And did you tell Cole? Oh Alyssa, what are you going to do?" asked Taylor with a very serious face!

"I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe I will tell him later, but he's just going to get mad at me. Ugh."

"You never know until you tell him. Wait, did you want to go to Yale?"

"No, my dad made me because he wants me to get a good education, but I think he just wants to get Cole away from me. As far as he can!" exclaimed Alyssa.

Evening came, and Alyssa has promised Taylor to tell Cole the bad and not so exciting news. Alyssa just felt like running away and never coming back. She wanted to leave the pain and sorrow, and live a new life. Her hopes and dreams and Cole were breaking into pieces. Her life was like a jigsaw puzzle, breaking up when dropped. Alyssa just didn't know what to do. She went home to finish up on some work, but once again her dad was watching her every move. Alyssa was going to burst her bubble. Mr. Enrile was screaming at everything she did wrong, but just then the doorbell rang.

"Dad, its Cole, and I would like to go out with him. Please? I know that I can't but just this time?" asked Alyssa.

"Fine, go ahead." He stood there, with a rather awkward face, then left with no other comment.

Alyssa walked slowly to the door. She felt like going back to her room, but just couldn't. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she could feel her blood rushing all over her body. She froze right in front of the door, hesitating to open it, but finally had the guts to open it.

"Hey babe. You looking mighty pretty tonight! Ready?" he asked.

"Thanks and yes."

"How come it felt like you didn't want to stay with me throughout the whole day? Are you mad at me? You want to break up with me?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just, I just need to talk to you. It isn't anything that bad. And of course I wouldn't break up with you because you are my one and only," she said looking straight into his eyes. "Cole it's just that I really love you and I would do nothing to hurt you. You know that life has to go on."

"What are you getting at?" he asked with curiosity.

"Cole, I'm leaving the week after graduation to go to Yale," she said, and then started tearing up.

"WHAT! And you only decided to tell me this now. When were you going to tell me? The day of graduation or the day you are leaving! How could you?"

"It's not my fault. And I would do nothing to hurt you. You know that!" she yelled with huge amounts of tears falling from her eyes. My dad made me! I never want to leave you!"

"Oh Aly, what I am I going to do? Without you? I need to go and think about things. Well I guess bye," he stated and just left.

Alyssa sat on the park bench sobbing with tears. She sat all alone with no one to be seen. Pain was hurting her. She wished nothing ever happened. She didn't want to go to Yale; the only thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with Cole, and only Cole. No other guy could make her feel the way she felt. Cole was perfect. He was there when things were going all wrong. Cole was perfectly perfect.

Two weeks passed, and graduation day was in two days. Over that time, Alyssa has spoken only once to Cole. Every night was torture. Thinking of how her life was going downhill. Each moment she was alone she started to cry. Her parents knew something was wrong, but didn't stop their decision of making her go to Yale. Mr. Enrile was determined to make her go without any compromise.

"Honey, just talk to her. She needs someone to talk to," Mrs. Enrile said, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"She doesn't need to talk to anyone. She's going to Yale and that's final! And no one is going to stop her!" Mr. Enrile exclaimed with a mean face.

"She does need someone. Cole and her haven't seen or talked to each other for the past couple of weeks. I can tell she's hurting, and needs a dad to have. A dad who understands. Just go upstairs and talk."

"Fine, you win. I don't know what good this will do," he said stubbornly and walked upstairs.

"Ummm, Alyssa may I come in?" he asked knocking in the door.

"It's not up to me, it's your house," Alyssa said with a low tone of voice.

"How you doing sweetie?"

"Just fine."

"Oh well I guess, ummm, never mind. Dinner is ready."

"Not hungry."

"Okay well good night."

"Night!" she said angrily.

The next day was graduation and Cole and Alyssa still hadn't made up. The principal had told Alyssa to say a speech at graduation. He knew that Alyssa would be a perfect person to represent the class. As kind as Alyssa was, she greatly accepted. That night she worked her hardest to prepare a nice quick speech that would deeply give a message to the students. As she finished up her speech, she went to start packing for her move to Connecticut. Connecticut was so far from California, and it would be hard for her to see everyone. Packing was hard because she would be missing a lot of memories. She had to leave everything behind. While she was packing, she could hear that one song that really touched her heart. The song was the song that Alyssa and Cole heard the first time they met. It was a such a romantic song, and Alyssa knew that was their song. It was "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You," by Glenn Medeiros. As the lyrics played on, she remembered all the memories they had.

If I had to live my life without you near me The days would be all empty 

**The nights would seem so long**

**With you I see forever oh so clearly**

**I might have been in love before**

**But it never felt this strong…**

**Our dreams are young and we both know**

**They'll take us where we want to go**

**Hold me now, touch me know**

**I don't want to live without you…**

Alyssa started to tear up some more. The song really emotionally touched her. She now really missed Cole, and she would do anything to be back together. But thought some more as the song moved on.

Nothing's gonna change my love for you You ought to know by now how much I love you 

**One thing you can be sure of**

**I'll never ask for more than your love…**

Nothing's gonna change my love for you You ought to know by now how much I love you 

**One thing you can be sure of**

**I'll never ask for more than your love…**

**If the road ahead is not so easy**

**Our love will lead the way for us**

**Like a guiding star**

**I'll be there for you if you should need me**

**You don't have to change a thing**

**I love you just the way you are…**

**So come with me and share the view**

**I'll help you see forever too**

**Hold me now, touch me now**

**I don't want to live without you…**

Nothing's gonna change my love for you You ought to know by now how much I love you 

**One thing you can be sure of**

**I'll never ask for more than your love…**

The song came to an end, and her pillow was soaked with water from her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes have now turned all red, and her nose all stuffy. She was really in love. Crying all night made her easily fall asleep. As she tossed and turned in her nice, pink, comfy bed, lots of thoughts ran through her mind. _Was Cole going to come back to me? Will I mess up on my speech? Will my life ever go good?_ Finally, Alyssa had fallen asleep, and the next day was about to change her whole life.

She woke up nice and early to sounds of the bluebird chirping on the tree branch outside her house. The sun again was shining so nicely today. Today was going to be busy. First off, she had to practice her speech, get ready and cleaned up, and then head off to the graduation. The hour before graduation was heading closer and closer, and butterflies were in each student's stomach. Alyssa was in the back practicing her speech, while Cole and the others were talking.

"Cole, how you doing, man?" asked Danny.

"Not good Dan, man," said Cole. I want Alyssa back."

"Then get her," said Taylor.

"But she's probably mad at me."

"Nah, I know Alyssa, she has a forgiving heart," said Merrick.

"I guess I better go get ready," said Cole leaving. "Bye."

The gradation ceremony had started. You could tell all the students were nervous because of their expressions on their faces. Each student looking scared but excited at the same time.

"And now we have Alyssa Enrile, our valedictorian, saying a speech dedicated to everyone of the class of 2005," exclaimed the principal.

Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Thank you. My name is Alyssa Enrile, and first of all I would like to say this is such a great honor standing here in front of all of you. These four years of high school has been really challenging, with so much drama and excitement. But without all of us here, the students, high school wouldn't be the way it is. Friends here and there. Teachers lending a hand when in need. High school is pretty much our second home. People around are such great comfort, and people have grown quite close. But our time has come to an end. This is only a chapter of our lives that has ended, but a new chapter is going to begin when we all head off to college or go on to work. New things will come your way, but just don't give up, keep on trying. Because all things will get better. So you just have to believe. Thank You and Congratulations to the Class of 2005!" Alyssa said with much pride.

Everyone stood up and cheered as loud as they could. They couldn't be more proud of Alyssa, especially her parents. Awards had been given out, and now it was finally time for the diplomas. Each and every student walked up and gotten their diploma, and each one cheered with happiness because they had finally graduated high school. They had survived. But Cole still didn't talk to Alyssa, and neither did Alyssa. They knew, inside both of them, that they still had feelings for each other.

A week has passed and it was time for Alyssa to leave. But still none contact with Alyssa and Cole. All of Alyssa's friends except Cole went to the airport for her. Alyssa's parents were there too supporting Alyssa with the move, and they were going to travel with her. Time was moving fast as Alyssa's plane started boarding people, and still no Cole.

"Face it Alyssa, Cole isn't coming," said Max.

"I guess you're right. But I wish he would have," said Alyssa.

"Come on honey, time to get on the plane," said Mrs. Enrile who was following Mr. Enrile onto the plane.

"Okay, bye guys, and I love you all so much," cried Alyssa. "Remember to write to me everyday."

"Promise," they all said.

Mr. and Mrs. Enrile had already started waking, but Alyssa was still hesitating to get on. She wanted to stay back in California. Finally she had the heart and courage to go in.

"Waaaaiiiitttt!" someone cried out from behind a large crowd.

"Cole is that you?" Alyssa said out loud.

"Alyssa, you can't leave. My love for you has grown over the past few weeks. Each night was torture. I have had burning sensations. I need you with me. And I will never let you go. So don't make the wrong decision by doing what your father says. Stay here with all your friends and me. We can live our lives together, like we planned. Cause nothing's gonna change my love for you!" Cole exclaimed with all his might!

"Oh Cole! I would never want to leave you! I love you will all my heart!"

"I love you too!"

"Ahhem," coughed Mr. Enrile who was watching everything they said.

"Ah dad!" cried Alyssa. "I was just. Ummm. Dad I am going to stay with Cole here. I am not going to Yale just because you said so. I am following my own path!"

"That's fine."

"What?" both Alyssa and Cole said.

"I said that's fine. I am sorry to both of you on how I reacted before. These few weeks have changed the way I think. I could never let you do what I want to do. Follow your own dream. I didn't want the same thing happen to you, Alyssa, like what happened to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Alyssa.

"Your grandfather wanted me to be a dentist when I grew up, but I didn't want to," Mr. Enrile said, walking closer to Alyssa. "He thought that was best for me, but he was wrong. I though about it, and I felt like I was just like him, but I don't want to be. I want you to follow your own way."

"Thanks dad."

"Well I guess, Cole, welcome to the family. By the way Alyssa, your mom and I are going to Connecticut, for a little honeymoon. We thought we should spend more time together. See you all when we get back. And, oh yeah, Alyssa the airport company said your bags will be waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks dad, and I love you," said Alyssa.

"I love you too. Bye"

"Oh yeah Alyssa, I came here to not only stop you from going, but one more important thing."

Cole bends done on one knee, while bringing out a small box from his pocket.

"Alyssa Marie Enrile, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

They kissed right in the open, public area of the airport. You could feel the sensation they each had for each other. They hugged more and kept kissing. They never wanted to let go; all they wanted to do was spend the rest of their lives together.

Alyssa, Cole, and all their other friends went to the nearby college from where they lived. Cole and Alyssa had gotten married in June, and are now living together in their own house. During their third year of college, Alyssa had gotten pregnant with their first child. They were going to become parents.

* * *

SEQUEL? maybe.

READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
